Love is a happiness found in the Heart
by Yukimi
Summary: A E+T one shot. It's long for a oneshot. An Eriol and Tomoyo get together. *Finished* A Christmas story ^-^


****

Love is a happiness found in the Heart

"Really? So you are the owner of that mansion!" exclaimed Sonomi

"Yes, it was passed down to me by….._family_" said Eriol, choosing his words carefully.

Nakuru giggle slightly and Tomoyo hid her laughter behind a pleasant smile.

Eriol was right in some way, Clow Reed after all _could_ be classified as _family_.

Sonomi and Tomoyo had decided to have some quality mother and daughter time together. Tomoyo was the one who suggested the idea of going to a nearby café, glad to be out of the mansion and be enjoying the Christmas Spirit of the streets. Christmas decorations covered the shops and houses, green and red lights hung over large trees, ready to light up the night. As mother and daughter entered the café, Tomoyo was surprised to see familiar faces. 

Eriol and Nakuru sat talking, at least Nakuru was talking, Eriol had his eyes closed and simply nodded now and then. She found the scene very amusing and laughed softly as Nakuru threw her arms in the air, frustrated, asking if Eriol had listened to a word she said. Eriol simply nodded again.

Sonomi caught Tomoyo's soft laughter and scanned the café, trying to find the source of her daughter's amusement. She found herself looking at two teenagers, the girl seemed to be slightly older than the boy. 

"Tomoyo-chan, do you know those people?" asked Sonomi

"Yes, Hiiragizawa-kun is in my class." answered Tomoyo.

"Then why don't we go and say hi to them?" Sonomi smiled and walked towards their table.

They started talking and Sonomi asked where Eriol lived. She was surprised to find herself talking to the master of the oldest mansion in their town or maybe even Japan.

"I drove past it a few weeks ago. I must say, you have beautiful garden. " said Sonomi

"Thank you, I do all the gardening myself. Gardening is a great way of relaxing." said Eriol

"Yes, I would like to try some gardening myself if I had the time," said Sonomi and as if to prove her point, her cell phone suddenly went off.

Sonomi politely excused herself and started answering her call.

Eriol watched as Tomoyo tried to hide her disappointment behind a false smile.

"I'm sorry Hiiragizawa-san, Akizuki-san, work calls," said Sonomi, turning to face Tomoyo, she put her hands on her daughter's shoulder, "I'm _so_ sorry Tomoyo-chan I know I promised.."

"That ok mother, I understand." Tomoyo gave her mother an reassuring smile.

With a last apologetic smile, Sonomi turned and left the small café. 

"I better be going too," said Tomoyo, standing up.

"Let me walk you home Daidouji-san," said Eriol, also standing up.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your meal"

"No, It's quite alright. We were just finishing up anyway."

"You would be going around in circles.."

"I insist"

Tomoyo sighed, "Alright, if you insist"

Nakuru watched the exchange with interest. Her master and Tomoyo-chan were such polite people, perhaps _too_ polite. It almost made her uncomfortable. 

----

The cold winter wind blew in her long hair, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Are you cold Daidouji-san?" asked Eriol

"I'm alright" came the answer.

Eriol shook his head. He could hear the shiver in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Taking off his jacket, Eriol wrapped it around her small shoulders.

"Demo, won't you be cold Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol smiled a mysterious smile. "I have other ways in keep myself warm"

Tomoyo smiled, "being the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world must have it's advantages."

He gave her a secretive smile.

-----------

The door bell to the Hiiragizawa mansion rang.

"I'll get it!" cried Nakuru as she bounced towards the door.

"You better not scare them away like you did to the post man and Kinomoto-san." warned Spinel.

"I didn't _SCARE_ the postman away, he left by himself," huffed Nakuru, "And as for Touya-kun, he just hasn't realised his undying love for me yet."

Spinel rolled his eyes.

"Besides who else could open the door? Eriol-sama's in the shower and you, suppi-chan defiantly can't open the door. I don't think average humans are used to seeing floating, winged cats.

Spinel made a sound and floated into the next room. 

"Ohayou gazanias, Nakuru-san" came a voice as Nakuru opened the door.

"Oh! Ohayou Tomoyo-chan! Sorry about the wait, me and Suppi-chan had an argument" apologised Nakuru.

"_Spinel _and_ I_" corrected a voice from another room.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Please come in Tomoyo-chan and ignore _Suppi-chan_" said Nakuru. Emphasising the last word to make sure Spinel had heard. 

Tomoyo followed Nakuru into the mansion. She gasped as everything became warm as soon as she stepped through the door.

Nakuru smiled, "Eriol-sama made some _adjustments_ so that we didn't freeze to death in this weather."

"I'm glad he did" said Tomoyo, unable to get over her amazement.

------

Tomoyo sat in one of the many comfortable sofas in the large lounge room and waited as Nakuru dashed off to get some snacks. She soot up and started studying Eriol's very large collection of books as a small figure entered the room.

"Is she gone?" it asked

"Oh Spinel-san! Nakuru-san went to get some snacks" laughed Tomoyo.

Spinel shuttered.

"Where is Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked

"Eriol-sama's in the shower, he should be down in a few minutes," said Spinel as he landed softly on Tomoyo's shoulder.

Tomoyo was startled by the move but happy none the less. She was pleased by the idea of getting to know Eriol's creations better.

"I hope Hiiragizawa-kun doesn't mind me looking at his book shelves" she said, examining the different thickness of each book.

"I'm sure he'd the pleased to see you enjoying yourself." came a voice from the door way.

"Eriol-sama" greeted Spinel

Tomoyo turned and looked at Eriol. His hair was wet from the shower and he was shirt-less, wearing only some baggy plants and slippers.

Tomoyo turned her face away, unable to control the heat raising in her cheek. The unfamiliar sensation itself confused her. She should just get this over with and leave.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, mother is having a Christmas party and she was wondering if you would like to come" she said, still unable to meet his eye.

Eriol found this rather amusing, but kept it to himself. Somehow, he didn't think Tomoyo would appreciate his teasing right now.

"Daidouji-san," he siad slowly, "How long have we known each other?"

"About 4 years, I believe" she said.

"Don't you think it's about time we started calling each other by our first names?"

Surprised, Tomoyo looked at him, he was right. They had known each other for such a long time…

"I… I suppose…Eriol-kun"

He smiled, a smile that truly reached his eyes and she couldn't help noticing how much deeper his eyes were without his glasses.

As if reading her mind, Eriol turning to Spinel, "Spinel, do you know where were Nakuru hid my glasses?" 

The little feline shook his head, "Honestly, I don't understand why you wear those anyway, it's not like you need them"

Eriol smiled, "They make me look more intelligent" he said, seeing Tomoyo's confused look.

"No, you wear them so that you won't get a fan club like you had back in England," said Nakuru, entering the room, a trays of cookies in her hands.

Spinel quickly made his escape. Nakuru stomped her foot, angry that her hands were too full to stop the other guardian. 

Tomoyo laughed, things in this house always seemed so.. _Warm_, so unlike her own empty home. She sneaked a look at Eriol, he had a bored look on, as if this was as normal as eating or walking. But she could see that his eyes were filled amusement.

__

I wonder what it would be like, living in a home like this. 

"Who else is coming," asked Eriol, getting back to the conversation.

"Some of mother's workers and business partners." answered Tomoyo

"What about Li-kun and Sakura-san?"

Tomoyo hesitated, "Sakura-chan is going to Hong kong with Li-kun, to spend the Christmas with his family."

"Ah.." said Eriol taking a seat, "Those two sure have gone far. Soon they will be married and living happily in Hong Kong."

Tomoyo stayed silent, she didn't like where this was going.

"Tomoyo," Eriol asked slowly, "Are you happy?"

"Of cause!" she answered automatically, "Sakura-chan's happiness is my happiness"

Eriol and Syaoran were the only ones who knew her feelings for Sakura, save maybe Sonomi.

"Don't you think Sakura-san will be more happy if you found someone else, someone else that you loved?" Eriol asked softly.

Tomoyo flushed with anger. Had he just said, indirectly that Sakura didn't need her anymore? 

Well he's wrong.

"Sakura-chan and I are best friends. Whatever happens is our business." said Tomoyo, trying to keep her cool. She knew it was harsh, but he had no right to say what he said.

'_Friends_' he's eyes seemed to emphases.

She turned, unable to look at him and walked towards the door.

"Tomoyo" she heard him call, but she walked on.

"She's grown up, Sakura-san's not the same girl she was then. She can take care of herself.." Eriol said as he hear the door shut. 

-----------

Tomoyo sat in her room, unable to concentrate on the book in front of her.

__

"Don't you think Sakura-san will be more happy if you found someone else, someone else that you loved?" 

She closed the book. What did _he_ know anyway?

__

"She's grown up, Sakura-san's not the same girl she was then"

Tomoyo remembered the first time she saw Sakura, in second grade. It was Sakura's first day at the school, she was so nervous. Her tiny hand fidgeting as she stood in front of the class room. Tomoyo had offered her a seat and their friendship grew. Sakura was also the clumsy kind, a bit naïve. Tomoyo had always been there for her, to help, to encourage.

__

She can take care of herself.. 

Suddenly she grabbed the phone, determined to prove to Eriol and more importantly herself.

Her fingers automatically punching in Sakura's cell phone number. She was one who gave Sakura the phone in the first place, to help her in the Cardcaptoring days…

"Moshi moshi" came a familiar voice.

"Hi Sakura-chan" she answered

"Tomoyo-chan! How are you?" Sakura asked

"Good. Sakura-chan, are you free tomorrow? Maybe we can go shopping together"

"..Sorry Tomoyo-chan, but I promised Syaoran-kun I would go to his apartment to check if everything was ready for the trip. Maybe some other time."

Tomoyo stayed silent, trying to blink away threatening tears.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"..Maybe some other time" repeated Tomoyo, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Tomoyo-chan are you ok.."

"I'm fine, look Sakura-chan, I have to go" And with that she hung up the phone, unable to keep tears from falling. 

Looking the clock on her wall, Tomoyo saw it was already 7pm. Her mother would be home soon. 

She ran down stairs, putting on her shoes. She wasn't ready to see her mother, not with her eyes red and puffy. No, she needed time and fresh air.

Without thinking twice, she opened the door and ran outside.

-------

"Moshi Moshi, Hiiragizawa Eriol desu." Eriol answered the phone.

"Eriol-san!" came a panicked voice.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but Tomoyo-chan.."

Eriol's eyes widened, "Something happen to Tomoyo? What happened Sakura-san?"

Sakura stopped, startled by Eriol's use of Tomoyo's first name as well as the concern in his voice.

"Sakura-san?"

"Oh! She called me asking if I wanted to go shopping tomorrow, but I already promised Syaoran-kun.."

Eriol didn't need to hear anymore, he knew what had happened.

"…I would go see if anything as happened but Oniichan won't let go outside since it's darkening.."

"It's alright Sakura-san, I'll go and check up on her"

"Would you? That's great!"

Looking at the thick clouds, he grabbed an umbrella and ran outside. 

'_Damn! I shouldn't have said anything! Please be alright Tomoyo!_"

------------

Tomoyo ran blindly, trying not to choke on her tears. The sky had darkened and the clouds were thick overhead, tiny rain drops began to fall before it started to pour. 

Tomoyo stoped running and cursed uncharacteristically, trying to keep her eyes open in the heavy rain.

Suddenly the rain stopped, but she could still hear the sound of rain around her. Looking up she found herself looking at the inside of an umbrella.

"Tomoyo" can a voice beside her.

Tomoyo turned and saw Eriol's worried faced watching her.

She didn't know why, perhaps she was just grad to see a familiar face. But before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself at Eriol, crying onto his shoulder. 

She felt his arms encircle her shivering body, but she was thankful.

The warmth of his body was comforting. Somehow the heat warmed her not just physically, but reached deeper still.

She was unaware that Eriol had started walking her home, supporting her fragile body with his own.

-------------

It had been a few days since that night in the rain. 

Tomoyo sighed. 

She and Eriol hadn't seen each other or even talked to each other during that time. Her mother said that Eriol had sent some flowers over, Cherry Blossoms to be exact. He knew her too well.

She was disappointed to see he didn't bring them over personally, but she knew he was giving her time, time to think over her situation, her relationship with Sakura. And for that she was grateful.

Yes, he knew her too well.

But that wasn't her only problem, she was now finding it hard not to think about _him_. How warm his body felt, how deep his eyes were, she eyes drifted to the jacket he lent her so many days ago when walking her home from the café. How much it smelt like him…

Her face flushed. What was she thinking!

She was _Daidouji Tomoyo_, heiress one of the largest company in Japan, always is control, often dubbed Ice Princess. What would her mother think if she knew that she was thinking.

Sonomi walked past her daughter's room and silently cracked opened the door, checking if Tomoyo was alright. She saw that Tomoyo was in deep thought, so deep in fact she didn't even realise that her mother was spying on her. Sonomi silently chuckled, seeing her daughter's slightly redden face and quietly closed the door.

Tomoyo shock her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Today was her mother's Christmas party, today she was going to see Eriol again.

At the thought of him she felt her face heat up again. Finally giving up, she put her head in her hands, trying to cover her own embarrassment.

"This is all Eriol's fault!" she wined.

------------

At the Hiiragizawa mansion, Eriol sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you, Eriol-sama" said Nakuru

------------

Tomoyo scanned the guests for the hundredth time.

Where was Eriol!?

Frustrated, she walked out of the mansion, out of the gate and right into.. Sometime hard and warm?

"Tomoyo?" came a voice 

Tomoyo looked up, "Eriol-kun?" anger rose inside her, "Where have you been?"

"We had some…. _Problems_… involving Nakuru, Spinel and a bag of sugar," he said apologetically.

She felt her anger slip away.

"I guess the party has already started" said Eriol

"Hai" she answered, walking back towards the mansion.

Suddenly she felt something cold and soft hit her on the back of her head. She looked at Eriol. He gave her an innocent smile.

__

Too innocent.

She smirked. Crouching down, she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Eriol's face.

"Hey!" he cried as the snow ball hit it's target.

His face was in a mocking scowl, "That was wasn't very nice Miss Tomoyo"

She laughed.

"You _know_ this means war don't you?" he asked, and evil glint visible in his eyes.

She only laughed harder.

A snow fight had began, Tomoyo was glad her mother didn't make her dress up for the party.

Soon the two teenagers found themselves in the snow, Tomoyo laughed as Eriol tried to defend himself against her tickling attacks.

As the laughter ceased the two found their faces inches apart.

Tomoyo could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She looked into Eriol's deep blue orbs, somewhere during the little mock fight he had lost his glasses. Her heart skipped a beat. 

She wasn't complaining.

"Have you thought over my advise?" Eriol asked, slightly breathless.

It took Tomoyo a moment to understand what he meant.

__

"Don't you think Sakura-san will be more happy if you found someone else, someone else that you loved?" 

"Yes" She smiled, leaning in closer. "Yes, I think I will"

----------

From the top window Sonomi smiled, watching the kiss.

'_Well done Tomoyo-chan,_

Well done in finding your own happiness.'


End file.
